


By Sides

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell struggled to see anything as he carried two large bags. He remembered running errands for Martha and Jonathan Kent. Frowning, he also recalled Unity sending him to gather others in Smallville a few weeks ago.





	By Sides

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell struggled to see anything as he carried two large bags. He remembered running errands for Martha and Jonathan Kent. Frowning, he also recalled Unity sending him to gather others in Smallville a few weeks ago. Before Unity abandoned him. Wished to replace his preacher with others unfortunate enough to be controlled by the alien. There was a new memory.

Amos remembered being near Unity's side occasionally. A different memory? Kara Kent standing by his side sometimes.   
Helping him with farm tasks and church activities, running errands, etc. 

Amos continued to frown before he glanced at a barren area. Before he viewed many trees in Smallville. The area where Unity first appeared. Where he controlled Amos. The frown remained. He paused and trembled at the same time.

''I found you.''

Amos ceased trembling prior to wide eyes. He turned to Kara before she stood by his side. 

''You were gone for a long time,'' Kara said.

Amos frowned again.

''Are you remembering Unity?''

After looking ahead, Amos trembled another time. Many tears ran down his long face. Amos sobbed as he remembered Unity abandoning him. 

Frowning, Kara touched a shoulder and remained by the preacher's side for what seemed like hours.

THE END


End file.
